natgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Hunt
'''Nathan James Hunt '''is frontman and guitarist/pianist of Nathan And the Gregs. Childhood Nathan was born in Southend on the 9th May 1994 and moved to Hastings with his family at aged 6. At the age of 9 Nathan's parents got divorced. He then moved to St Leonards-on-sea in 2002. Nathan's mother had always owned a classical guitar, and Nathan used to play it when he was younger. His sister recieved an electric guitar as a present, and he subsequntly used this instead. Nathan got his own electric guitar for Christmas 2006, and enroled at The Guitar School for a 10 week beginners course from January-March 2007. Music Style Nathan is co-writer for Nathan And The Gregs. He tends to write the more 'synthy' songs, whilst Greg writes songs on 'real' instruments such as Guitar and Bass. Therefore, it is easy to determine who, either wrote the song, or who wrote the majority of it. He tends to write the riffs on guitar, but because he doesn't like recording directly onto his computer, he inputs the notes as midi, and the songs are then written as synth numbers. On occassions, two different versions have been recorded, one on synth, and one with 'real' instruments. Such examples are: Arachniman, Last Flight To Alaska and Weed And Speed. Alot of songs written by Nathan are closely influenced by Muse. A good example would be Diagenesis, in which the chord progression is the same, that it has been described as "...an ambient version of Bliss." Lyrics Nathan finds writting lyrics very hard, and uses the support of his sister Natalia. As well as finding a subject difficult, to create a simple, yet different melody for the lyrical lines are a problem to him. Therefore, he tends to sing the same note thoughout the verse, such as in Pistolero of the Apocalypse, where he will sing the note 'G' when the chord being played is also a 'G'. Vocal range Due to growing up listening to The Beatles, and later in his teens to Muse, Nathan has grown the ability to reach notes much higher then the average man. He proudly shows off his ability by using falsetto whenever possible. Over the years, and through much self-practise Nathan has been able to reach notes higher then he'd ever dreamed of. He also has the ability to reach very low notes, giving him a very large octave span. The lowest note he has reached is E2. However, this is not easy, therefore the lowest full note he can reach without too much trouble is A2. The highest chest voice reached by him is D#5. But this is a struggle, and reaches falsetto much more easily, and this is much more comfortable to sing. In falsetto Nathan has trained his voice to reach much higher notes. He can eaily reach a G5, but with much training he can reach a possiblity of 2 notes higher, hitting an A5 Religion Nathan was baptised a Roman-Catholic and brought up as a Christian until the age of ~12, when his mother stopped believing in the way 'the church' spreads and acts surrounding religion. She belives in a God, however she follows her own methods of worship. She is now a Spiritualist. Nathan went to St Richard's Catholic College, a religious school and indeed did well in his GCSEs by recieving an A* in RE. However, he decided that he would be Agnostic by neither believing nor disbelieving in God as "...there are more important things in life then proving if a God exists." Trivia Jobs Nathan has stated that he "never wanted a job in life, He wanted to make it big, and never have to work in his life", however money because few and far between, and he may end up having to get a job afterall. Words/phrases he overuses *That's so cliche *Easy tiger *Cheers *IKR *Fab As an author Nathan has been writing stories ever since we was a child. In 2007-2008, he wrote a murder-mystery story for his english coursework. He later published this book, and still writes more. Bibliography *The Case of The Murder on Appleby Road (2007-2008) *Drei Kleinen Oinken (2009) *Nathan Hunt's Dream Catcher (2011) *The Case of The Body In The Cellar (2010-2011) *A Genealogy Report for Nathan James Hunt (2011) *La Mort (2011)